1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a test circuit for a semiconductor memory apparatus and, more particularly, to a test circuit for performing various test mode during testing of a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally, after a semiconductor memory apparatus has been fabricated, a failure analysis is performed through a test process for ensuring the reliability of the semiconductor memory. That is, it must be verified whether or not the function and performance of the semiconductor memory satisfy design specifications. An error in a design and/or a failure in a process or the like is detected using the test process and associated failure analysis, thereby improving the reliability and productivity of the semiconductor memory.
However, the ability to achieve wide ranging failure analysis is restricted after the semiconductor memory apparatus is packaged, which is when conventional test processes are typically run. It would be preferable to develop a test process that can provide failure analysis of various types of signals using various test modes.